Twilight and Luna Make a Porno
by TheTimeSword
Summary: Twilight gets called into a meeting with Luna and Celestia. The kingdom is hurting for money and there's only one way to get rich quick. Celestia is going to have to film them making porn.
" **WHAAAAAAT**!?"

"Twilight, please. Lower your voice." Celestia spoke softly to try and soothe the young alicorn.

Luna placed a hoof on Twilight's shoulder. "I know what we are asking is difficult, but you are the only one who can help us."

"B-b-but surely there has to be somepony else! Why not just find another way?"

The two sisters looked at each other then back to Twilight, sorrow had covered their faces like wildfire.

"Asking for donations would show we have become weak and would ultimately destroy all that we have built," Luna replied. "Raising taxes would incite riots or worse, _rebellions_."

Celestia nodded her head in agreement. "With more and more villains popping up, the need for more security and repairs has become costly. We have tried to find another way, but this will net us a critical amount of funds that we desperately need."

"I understand, but… _Porn_? Really?" Twilight cringed as she said the perverted word. "Why do I have to be the one performing this smut?"

"Ponies will pay top bits just for a few pictures of a princess' plot. Just imagine how much they'd pay for top quality video!" Luna excitedly exclaimed.

Twilight desperately wanted out of this situation, she thought to throw another under the figurative bus. "Why not get my brother and Cadence to film themselves? I'm sure they'll be willing to help, and they're married! Good, clean, married sex!"

"Good, clean and boring," answered Luna, with a shake of her head. "Married couples don't sell, Twilight."

"Hot lesbian sex on the other hoof! Now that sells like hot cakes!" interjected Celestia, clapping her hooves together in excitement.

"Then why can't it be one of you two?"

It was a valid question but roused a chuckle between the two sisters. Twilight raised an eyebrow, curious as to what they found so funny.

"Incest is not something I am into. Though I can't say the same for Luna."

"Hey!" Luna stomped a hoof on the ground. "I was sleep walking, I already told you that!"

"I don't understand. What does that have to do with anything?" Twilight asked with a nervous tone, fearful of what the answer may be.

"Twilight, Luna will be your partner in the video," answered Celestia, a grin from ear to ear covering her face.

Unable to believe the statement, Twilight's legs collapsed beneath her from the shock, the two sisters rushing to her side.

"Are you alright, Twilight?" Luna asked as she and Celestia helped her up.

"I-I'm fine, I think. Just a little flabbergasted. This is all so sudden and strange!"

"If you are too uncomfortable with helping us, just say so," Luna said with a concerned, small smile.

Celestia raised an eyebrow to Luna while out of view of Twilight's gaze. "Luna, can I speak with you for a moment? Privately?" She urged her head towards the opposite corner of the bedroom.

"Oh, yes sister. Please, relax Twilight."

Twilight sat down on Celestia's bed as the two sisters walked over to the corner. The elder princess raised a wing, giving them a bit more privacy to speak.

"What are you doing!?" Celestia strongly whispered. "We cannot let her get out of this!"

"Well we can't force her to do anything, that wouldn't be right. You know how I feel about her!" Luna scolded the elder sister.

"Yes, I know you have an interest in her. That's why I expect you to go over there and work the seductive charm I know you have! Seduce her into saying yes!"

The younger sister blushed bashfully. "Was this an ulterior motive of yours? Are you trying to play matchmaker again? You know I hate it when you do this! Do we even _have problems_ with money!?"

With the roll of her eyes, Celestia responded with a sarcastic tone, "Of course we aren't hurting for cash. This is the best way for you to be forced out of your shell and actually talk to her. Maybe if you didn't complain about being lonely every time I see you, then this wouldn't have happened!"

"I suppose you're right, but I still don't like lying to her." A valid complaint from the younger sister.

"Uhm, are you two almost finished?" Twilight called out from the bed.

Celestia lowered her wing and looked to Twilight. "Just a moment my dear." She raised the wing back up and gave Luna a glare that would melt any ordinary ponies face clean off. "Don't mess this up! Got it?"

A nervous nod from Luna and they both returned to Twilight's presence.

Twilight blushed as she looked down at the soft plush bed. "I… I want to help. I do! It's just…"

"Wait, before you speak, I have something to tell you," Luna interrupted. She sat down in front of Twilight and placed a hoof upon the young alicorn's chin, raising it so that they may lock eyes.

"Wh-what is it?" The nervous purple princess barely mustered up enough voice to ask.

"I have a deep fascination of you, Twilight. Sometimes I simply lose track of time just thinking about you. I love your cheery attitude, the passion you hold for those you care about, the nervous laugh you sometimes get around me and my sister. I would be honored with all my heart if you would be my special somepony."

Twilight's jaw was almost to the floor from the admission of love. "Luna, I… I REALLY LIKE YOU TOO AND YOU ARE REALLY BEAUTIFUL AND JUST THINKING ABOUT YOU GETS ME-"

She slammed both her hooves over her mouth to prevent the outburst from continuing. Her purple cheeks were replaced with the bright red coloring of embarrassment. Celestia couldn't help but let out a giggle and snort.

Luna smiled at the awkward mare. "I know it is a bit much to ask you to do this, but it would be a great service to our land, Celestia, and especially me. If you do not wish to, we will understand. However, I do hope you would still consider possibly getting together, maybe for a date this weekend?"

"No… I…" Twilight began to reply.

The ' _no_ ' struck a chord with Luna, her face started to show discouragement which Twilight immediately noticed.

"Wait! No! No isn't what I meant! I… I meant… I…" Twilight closed her eyes and shed a single tear. She stomped a hoof down that rang throughout the room. Before she could change her mind, Twilight pressed her lips against Luna's.

Surprised by the sudden embrace, Luna slowly closed her eyes, enjoying the moment of pure bliss between the two. After their lips unlocked from the others grasp, they sat staring into each other's eyes. The moment of passion quickly fled as Twilight caught a glimpse of a reflective shine.

Horror filled Twilight's face, causing Luna to look at what provoked the fearful response from the purple alicorn.

A grinning Celestia pointed the camera in their direction, recording the two new lovers. Her white wings extended to full girth. Sweat glistened against her snow colored fur. "Oh don't mind me. Continue!"

Luna rolled her eyes in disgust. "Well we might have except you ruined it. Couldn't you have waited?"

"No, no! Just ignore the alicorn behind the camera!"

"That was our first kiss! Could you at least allow us time to get to know each other both physically and emotionally _before_ you start recording? I don't even know why I let you talk me into this," Luna snarled at her sister.

"Actually," Twilight interrupted. Hair covered her eyes with a manic grin underneath. "I kind of liked it."

"Wait, what?" Luna said as she turned to face Twilight, only to lock eyes with the lust-filled pony.

"OH TARTARUS YES! She's totally into it!" Celestia exclaimed as she zoomed in on Twilight's face. "I always knew she was kinky!"

Twilight's flushed cheeks became even redder. The words caused her fervor to retreat, sending her back to the nervous wreck she had been. "W-What? You did!?"

"I suppose that would explain the dreams I've seen you have," Luna murmured as she thought of certain memories.

"Those dreams are private! Besides, you can't control what happens in your dream." Twilight immediately surrounded herself with her wings. The embarrassment was becoming too much for the young pony to handle.

A gentle smirk crossed Luna's face as she answered, "Oh sweet Twilight, dreams are your subconscious writing out your deepest thoughts. That's how I know you like _this_ …" Luna placed her long tongue against the back of Twilight's ear. Slowly licking all the way up before softly nibbling the top.

Unable to control herself, Twilight moaned from the sensation. One of her greatest pleasures being fulfilled had left the rest of her body in a state of pure ecstasy.

"So, Twilight. Are you willing to help us?" Celestia asked as she came closer to the two lovers. Placing the camera directly in front of Twilight.

"I… I don't know. Mm! I'd like to but it still seems so… oh don't stop, Luna…"

Celestia lowered the camera and rolled her eyes. "Well, I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice."

"Sister, no!" Luna ceased her nibbles. "This deception has gone on long enough!"

The nervousness returned to Twilight, erasing the bliss she had been receiving. "What are you going to do?"

With a smile so vile it would keep little foals awake at night, Celestia walked over to the waning blaze inside the fireplace. "Twilight, I was afraid to tell you this, but you should know." She kept her back to Twilight and Luna as she continued. "There is another way for us to earn the money, but that would mean Luna and I will have to sell our bodies to every strange mare or stallion that wants to have their way with us."

"No! You can't!" Twilight yelled.

Celestia turned back to face Twilight, a tear running down her cheek. "We must. It is our last option in these financially destitute times." Her voice over exaggerating the obvious façade.

Twilight jumped up from her seat and rushed to Celestia, believing every word she said. "I can't let you two do that! I won't let my beloved teacher or my special somepony be touched by strange ponies! I'll help in whatever way I can!"

As she wrapped her white wings around her student, Celestia looked up at Luna. The sour look of the younger sister told the older sister that she was displeased with the ruthless lie. With a wink, Celestia replied, "Oh, thank you Twilight! You have saved us from a nightmarish burden."

"Alright! Get your wings off her!" Luna pulled Twilight back to the bed using her magic.

"Now that you've agreed, here is the script. Go ahead and read over it real quick and we'll begin immediately." A small stack of papers floated over to Twilight, landing on her hooves.

"Script?" she asked. "How complex can this be?"

"It'll give you a basic idea of where I'll be recording you two and a bit of dialog for the scene," Celestia answered.

"Luna, are you okay with Celestia recording you? I mean, she has been there for me since forever, but you're her own sister. Is that a little weird?" A sincere question from the youngest alicorn left Luna feeling a little be awkward.

Celestia gave a sneering look. "Oh please. Her night time is our day time and she _always_ leaves her door unlocked. You have no idea how often I catch her mastu-"

"SISTER!" Luna bellowed, her cheeks turning a brighter shade of blue. "Do not embarrass me in front of my marefriend!"

A gasp came from the small alicorn. "Y-You called me your marefriend?" Twilight's eyes sparkled as she looked at Luna.

"Alright, save the romance for the video!" Celestia raised up the camera using her magic.

Luna wrapped herself in a cobalt blue robe while a baseball cap was placed onto Twilight's head. A quick moment to finish getting ready was all the eldest alicorn gave them. Twilight had a cardboard box set onto her back and was pushed out the door, just as she finished reading over the script.

"Okay!" Celestia called out. " _ **ACTION**_!"

 **Knock** … **Knock** …

Waltzing over to the door, Luna slowly opened it revealing the sweating, nervous, purple alicorn that stood there.

"H-Hello ma'am. You ordered a pizza with a lot of s-sausage?" Twilight asked in the most monotone of voice.

"Oh, yes. I've been hankering for some meat." With a deep, sultry voice Luna answered.

"Th-that'll be s-s-sixty-nine bits."

"It seems I don't have enough money. Perhaps I could…" Luna's robe fell to the ground. "Pay in another way?"

"Okay, I was wrong! I can't do this!" Twilight yelled out as she dropped the box to the floor.

Celestia rolled her eyes. " _ **CUT**_!" She lowered the camera. "What is it now, Twilight?"

"This is all wrong! I don't even have the appropriate appendage for all these horrible jokes! This setting isn't me at all. I don't feel like the quality is up to par either."

"I must agree with Twilight, you should have let me write the script," Luna huffed as she put the robe back on.

Daggers could have shot from Celestia's eyes as she looked at Luna. She turned her head back to Twilight after regaining her composure. "Then what do you propose, Twilight?"

"Well, how about I write it? I do have quite a lot of practice," she suggested.

Luna clapped her hooves together happily. "What a wonderful idea!"

"Fine. I'll let Twilight write it." It didn't really matter to Celestia, as she was just happy to have Twilight wanting to perform.

"Really? Then could we perhaps have the library to ourselves?" Twilight's question prompted the two sisters to give a rather inquisitive look.

"Th-the library?" Luna stuttered with asking, unsure as to why she would want to film in a public place.

A wail of laughter came from the eldest alicorn. "Oh ho ho! I know exactly what type of scenario you are thinking, Twilight, and I must say I approve!"

"This is going to be a dream come true!" Twilight giggled with a grin from ear to ear.

"I had no idea that getting a marefriend in this day and age was so difficult," Luna mused as she watched the two ponies cackle maniacally. "Though perhaps it would have been smarter to not have asked Celestia for help."

* * *

 _ **Three days later**_ …

A pony sat behind a counter reading a large dictionary. Books on shelves sat largely in the background behind this pony.

"Hello there, I'm here to return this book." Luna walked up to the desk, her hair drawn into a ponytail. She wore a white buttoned shirt that tucked into a plaid skirt. Dark blue lipstick across her lips.

"Oh? Let me take that from you." The pony behind the desk lowered the dictionary, revealing it to be Twilight. "It seems this book is overdue by many months! Why did it take you so long to bring it back?"

"Well, I wanted to bring it back the day after I got it." Luna placed a hoof over her mouth, looking away from the desk. "I had checked it out, then realized later that I had no one to read it with. I thought ponies would make fun of me if I brought it back so soon."

Twilight looked at the cover of the book. "Pony Sutra? And you say you have no one to read it with?"

With a nod Luna apologized. "The library was so barren today, I figured now would have been a good time to bring it."

"I understand completely."

Luna smiled happily. "Oh thank you, you have no idea what tha-"

"However you will still have to be punished," Twilight interrupted, a stern look upon her face.

The smile on Luna's face turned to a frown. "P-punished? How do you mean?"

Twilight rose from her seat and walked around the counter. "Naughty girls like you have to be taught a lesson." A ruler was held up by magic next to Twilight.

"Oh my!" Luna exclaimed with a lustful smile.

" _ **CUT**_!"

Both the ponies looked to Celestia with an inquisitive look, unsure as to why they were stopped.

"Sorry girls, the batteries ran out. Let me just change them out real quick," she said as four batteries were flung onto the floor.

"I hope the money we get from this will also allow you to get a new camera," Twilight noted.

Celestia popped in a few batteries into the camera. "Oh are we still lying to her about that, Luna? Yeah, sure, money, whatever."

Luna's face contorted into a disgruntled and fearful expression. She immediately looked to see what Twilight's reaction would be from learning the truth. Her demeanor seemed just as normal as it had been to Luna, that is, up until their eyes locked and she saw the fire roaring from inside Twilight's eyes.

"So, there was never any money problems?" Twilight asked through her gritted teeth.

"A-are you upset? I didn't mean to lie! Celestia lied to me about it at the beginning, honest!" Luna back peddled as hard as she possibly could.

Twilight shook her head, still staring with a forced smile at Luna. "Oh no, I'm not mad."

"Ruh… R-Really?"

"Of course, I'm about to have my revenge anyways. Because when the camera turns back on, I'll make sure it's ten times the amount of pain it was going to be." Twilight lifted the ruler into Luna's perspective.

The color drained from Luna's face. "Sister! Help me!"

"Huh? Oh, right." Celestia lifted the camera back up into position. " _ **ACTION**_! This'll be good…"

"SISTER NO!" Luna screamed.

Twilight used her magic to grab Luna by the tail, pulling her close. "C'MERE YOU!"

"I'M SORRY! I LOVE YOU!" The cries for help were overshadowed by the loud smacking.

Celestia watched as the lewd and brutal scene took place in front of her. She grinned as she thought to herself. _Should I tell them I'm going to sell this anyway_?


End file.
